Lost in the Maze
by Violet Halliwell
Summary: Eve wakes up lost in horrifying maze with no memories only to be knocked unconscious by a strange creature before she can escape. She finds herself in a bizarre new home when she wakes up in the Glade surrounded by boys and trapped by the very maze she wishes never to return to. Follows the movie storyline eventually. Could Eve be the difference between Newt living and him dying?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter One

Eve woke with a gasp, pulling a rush of air into her lungs. The ground beneath her was cold and hard. She immediately pulled herself into a crouch already on alert, surveying her surroundings. She had no idea where she was. The realization that she had no memory beyond waking up quickly followed. Nothing other than her name anyway. All Eve could see as she looked around was tall walls with ivy growing up them.

She rose from her crouch slowly looking up and down the narrow passage she was in. One direction led into a dead end. Eve couldn't see anything the other way but she had a sinking feeling that she wasn't alone and whatever was out there was dangerous. She started moving slowly and quietly down the long passage. She'd barely taken a handful of steps when she heard it. Eve froze for a moment, a growl ripped through the air making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end. No sooner had the noise died down than Eve was in motion. She took off at a flat out run acting entirely on instinct. She didn't bother to even try keeping track of where she was going. She just wanted to put as much distance between her and whatever had made that horrible noise as possible. Left and right turns began to blur together as her feet pounded against the ground. She heard the noise again and made the mistake of looking back. Eve clumsily tripped over her own feet, going down too fast to even put her hands out. She hit the ground hard, her head taking the brunt of her landing.

She rolled over onto her back her back with a groan, her head throbbing. She touched her temple gingerly, wincing at the sting. Eve looked down at her hand, her stomach rolling at the sight of her own blood there. "Well, that's not good," she muttered to herself. Her whole body tensed despite the pain when she saw something move through her fingers. Her eyes adjusted as she took in the horrifying creature clinging to the wall twenty feet above her head. Her eyes widened and she slowly lowered her hand, bracing herself to get up and run already knowing that it was too late. The creature almost seemed to be weighing her up with its beady eyes. Eve pushed up to a sit position her head already spinning. The beast growled and pounced. She let out a scream but she was on her feet, running in an instant. It landed behind her missing her inches.

Eve's leg gave out and she tumbled back to the floor with another scream before she even made the next corner. She flipped over to keep her eyes on it as she scrambled away. The creature advanced slowly seeming to toy with her. Eve was so concentrated on watching it she didn't realise how close she was getting to the wall. She collided with it with a sickening thud, the back of her head taking the blow this time.

Eve blinked as her body slumped sideways, the monster closing in on her was the last thing she saw before her eyes drifted closed and she succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

Ben and Minho were already running towards where they had heard the scream come from when a second one rang out. They pushed themselves faster. Both of them were cionfused. No one but runners were supposed to be in the maze. The scream hadn't sounded like anyone from back in the Glade but who else could possibly be out here? Regardless, if someone was in danger in the maze they considered it their job to at least try and get them out. The maze was a terrifying and dangerous place, no one should have to endure it alone.

They turned another corner and were faced with the sight of a Griever looming over someone who seemed to be passed out. They shared a look at silently agreeing they ran at it with a cry, knives drawn. The beast turned, abandoning Eve and facing the two boys. They put up a good fight. Ben got sliced up his side and stumbled back. The wound wouldn't kill him and at least he hadn't been stung. They made to attack again when suddenly the Griever kind of froze. It made a strange metal whirring sound and then simply skittered away. Both runners shared a confused look before shrugging and sheathing their knives. Ben took that moment to check his wound. It was a little worse than he had originally thought, he would probably need stitches. He began pulling a dressing from his pack when Minho spoke. "Ben?"

"Yeah?" Ben asked as he placed the dressing on the gash in his side and searched one handed for tape he knew he had in there.

"It's a girl," Minho said. Ben looked up sharply almost dropping the tape.

"What? You sure?"

"Well, I may have never actually seen a girl before that I can remember but it sure as hell ain't a guy."

"What do we do?" Ben questioned.

"Take her back to the Glade?" Minho half asked. "We can't leave her here, she'll be dead before morning. Let's get her back to the Glade and let Alby decide."

Ben nodded and finished patching his side up until he could see the med jacks. "Let's go then," Ben said. Minho nodded and pulled the girl up, tossing her easily over his shoulder. The pair set off at a run, clearly eager to get back to the Glade before the doors closed.

* * *

Newt stood with Gally and Alby at the entrance to the maze watching anxiously for any sign of the runners. Gally looked up at the rapidly darkening sky before turning his gaze back to the long corridor that led into the maze. "They should be back now," Gally observed.

"They'll make it," Alby said. He had to hold onto the hope that they were okay. Newt and Gally shared a doubtful look behind their leaders back. He noticed but he didn't comment. They all continued to stand there watching until the door actually began to protest as they ground shut. Newt sighed running a hand through his messy blond hair. He shared another look with Gally before they turned intending to walk away. They wouldn't watch this.

"Yes!" Alby shouted. "Come on, Minho!" They looked back to see Ben fly through the gap, hunching over and leaning on his knees. Gally frowned, Minho was by far the faster runner. Minho barrelled through a moment later, barely making it. He rolled to the floor, depositing the girl he had over his shoulder as gently as he could before laying on his back breathing heavily.

"Is that a girl?" Gally asked.

"Well aren't bloody observant," Newt quipped as they all looked down at her.

Gally rolled his eyes but didn't respond. "What the shuck?" Alby said, dropping into a crouch to get a look at her.

"We found her in the maze," Minho explained, pushing up so he was sat with his legs bent. "A Griever had her pinned down."

"Did it sting her?" Alby questioned.

"Fairly certain we interrupted before it could. Looks like she took a good blow to her head though," Ben said. "It got me too."

"How did she end up in the maze?"

"We didn't exactly have the opportunity to ask her," Minho said, sarcasm in every word. "We were a little bit busy saving her and getting out of the maze."

Newt snickered earning him a look from Alby. "Get her to the med jacks, you better head there too Ben. Newt round up the Keepers, we need to call a gathering."

Newt nodded and headed off. Minho picked the girl back up, and nodded at Alby letting him know he'd be there. Why they needed a meeting though he wasn't sure. What were they gonna do? Throw her back in the maze? Whether W.C.K.D sent her or not they had a new Greenie now and the Glade was about to welcome its first girl.

* * *

AN: Hey, so its been quite a while since I have written anything and I know a few of you are waiting for me to update my other stories but I don't have much inspiration surrounding them right now. I did have this idea after watching the Maze Runner though. I mean who doesn't think Newt is awesome. So please review and let me know what you think. I am working on the second chapter already. Violet.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter Two

Eve came to slowly. Her head was pounding and her whole body ached. She shielded her eyes against the sun coming into the room through the window. If it could even be called a window, she idly observed, peaking from beneath her arm. There was no glass, just a crudely made square hole in the wall. She lowered her arm and turned her head sideways. She went on alert when she realized she was not alone. There was a boy in the room with her. A boy she did not know. It was hard to be certain without any memory of who she was or what she had done before she had woken up the day before. Her body relaxed a little when she saw that the boy was asleep. The previous day came back to her in flashes. The memory seemed far to bizarre to be anything but a dream. At least she had something to cling to. Waking up yesterday with no memories at all had been disorientating and alarming.

Panic began to set in then. She was in a strange place with no memories. Noise carried in through the window and Eve stiffened again. There were more of them. She had no chance of getting out of here unseen when she did not know the way. The boy across the room shifted in his sleep. Eve's mind told her this was a likely sign that he would be waking soon. If she wanted any chance of getting out of where they were keeping her then she needed to make a move now. She need to find a way to make him show her the way out. Eve spied a knife sticking out of a pack he had strapped to him and she smiled. She sat up gingerly, her head was still swimming. She must have hit it pretty damn hard. Eve swung her legs over the edge of the bed and paused catching her breath. She gritted her teeth against a wave of nausea as the pounding in her head increased. She raised her hand and gently felt at her head where it hurt the most. She could feel stitches in her hair line. Why had they gone to the trouble of stitching her up?

Eve felt another stab of panic, she had no idea what the hell was going on. She sighed and pushed herself to her feet. The floor was rough against them. They had taken her shoes, perfect. She rolled her eyes in annoyance but set off towards the sleeping boy as quietly as she could. She eyed him when she got close. He was actually quite attractive. Eve frowned. Where the hell had that though come from? She reached carefully over his head and extremely slowly pulled the knife free. The boy shifted again and she froze, holding her breath.

She let it out in one long go when he settled again. She moved quickly back to the bed and lowered herself to the floor so she was sat at the same level as him and watched. Hopefully he would wake soon and she could get the hell out of this damn place.

* * *

Eve lost track of time as she sat and stared at him. She allowed herself to accept that her earlier thought about his attractiveness had been dead on. His messy blonde hair was falling in his eyes. His clothes were baggy but she could tell that they hid quite a lithe body underneath. He moved again seeming to actually begin waking this time and Eve sat up straight. She raised the knife pointing it in his direction. The boy let out a yawn as his opened his eyes and they immediately sought out the bed where she had been sleeping.

His eyes widened as he scrambled away from her his back hitting the wall when he clocked her scowling at him and holding a knife in his direction. He raised his arm over his shoulder checking his pack. His knife. He groaned. Alby was gonna kill him. "Shit," he cursed.

Eve's chest did this strange fluttering thing. He had an accent and Eve drew the conclusion that she clearly liked it. She shook her head, clearing it and shifted onto her knees keeping the knife held out in his direction.

"Whoa, easy," Newt said, holding his hands up in a placating gesture.

"Where am I?" she demanded.

"You're safe now," he attempted to reason with her. Safe? Did he think she was just going to take his word for it?

"Up!"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Get up," she told him, standing herself. She approached holding the knife dangerously close to his throat. Newt knew that he could easily disarm her but he wanted her to trust them. She was going to need to if she didn't want to go out of her mind in this place. He did as she asked, his eyes firmly fixed on the knife. The girl seemed quite confident holding the weapon. She had a good grip on it and her hand wasn't wavering in the slightest, he didn't doubt that she would use it. "You're gonna lead me out of here. Try anything and I will use your own knife on you."

Newt nodded, resisting the urge to smile. The girl had fire in her. She pushed him ahead lightly using the end of the knife. It stung but it didn't cut him. He led down the steps of the homestead and out into the bright Glade. Alby was stood by the Garden with Gally when he stepped outside. He turned and looked at Newt. He said something to Gally and the two turned to walk in his direction. When Eve stepped out a moment later, the knife still pointed at Newt, Alby stopped dead for a moment. Then he broke into a run. Gally clocked what was going on as well and he followed suit.

It took them less than a minute to reach them. Eve tensed, stepped closer to Newt and grabbed his upper arm in a painfully tight grip, the girl was strong. She raised the knife and pressed it to his throat. "Stop!" she yelled. Her shout got the attention of a few others then. Alby came to a dead stop and raised his hands in a similar fashion to the way Newt had done earlier. Winston and Zart quickly joined Alby and Gally.

"We're not going to hurt you," Alby said. "Just let Newt go."

"Newt?"

"My name," Newt provided not moving an inch because she had the blade held so close to him. "I'm Newt."

Eve felt the same fluttering at the sound of his voice. What in the hell was happening to her? "Where am I? Why did you bring me here?" she demanded of Alby. Something about the way he seemed to be taking charge of the situation suggested to her that he was their leader.

"You're in the Glade," Alby said. "We didn't bring you here, Minho and Ben found you in the Maze yesterday."

"The Maze?"

Alby turned, pointing to the opening in the wall to the west. Eve looked around then. She felt an overwhelming horror clawing itself up her throat she took in her surrounding for the first time. They were surrounded on four sides by tall smooth walls trapping them in what the dark skinned boy had called the Glade. Her eyes flickered over boys who were dotted around watching her in fascination. None of them had approached unlike the boys before her. Her eyes were drawn on an opening in the wall. The boy had said it led to the Maze where they had found her. If that was how she had somehow found her way into this place then it could be her way out. She could not stay here. "What's your name?" Alby asked her, drawing her attention back to him.

She didn't answer, she just eyed him warily for a moment before looking up at Newt. She released his arm and moved the knife away from his throat, still holding it firmly in her hand. "I'm sorry," she told Newt, referring to the fact that she had held him at knife point but it had been necessary. It had got her what she wanted. He looked down at her, eyes brow pulled together in confusion. He opened his mouth to speak but Eve was already launching herself forward in a flat out run. She heard cries and shouts from behind her and heard feet pounding into the ground as they pursued her but she didn't stop or slow down. She pushed herself as fast as she could despite every part of her body protesting.

She was mere feet away from the opening when someone came jogging in the opposite direction. They slammed into the ground together, rolling. The knife fell from her hand, landing on the grass. They came to a stop with him laid on top of her. "Hello there, Princess," the boy said. Eve looked up to see a boy with olive skin and head off messy black hair.

"Get off me," she demanded, squirming underneath him. Minho shifted, sitting on her and grabbed her arms pinning her down.

The boy grinned down at her just as the others caught up. "Well, you can certainly move, Greenie," Alby said with a chuckle. "I see you've met Minho." Eve gave up fighting and flopped back onto the grass with groan. There went her chance at getting out of here. 

* * *

A/N: Well there is chapter two. I hope you guys like it. Please review. I'll post more soon. Thanks for reading. Violet x.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter Three

Eve was back in the room where she had first woken up. Only now Alby was with her as well as Newt. She stood looking out of the window that she had seen earlier when she chad first come to. She was trying to process everything the two boys had just told her. She was really sure yet if she even believed them but it all seemed a little too fantastic for them to have made it all up. "So let me see if I have got this straight," she said turning back to them after a long silence. Alby was sat hunched forward in a chair across the room his arm leant on his knees while Newt was lounging on the bed she had been on earlier, his knife in his hand as he ran his finger idly along the blunt side of the blade. "We're trapped in the centre of a Maze, that after searching for years you haven't found a way out of. And every month someone sends up boys but we've all had our memories wiped. No one can remember their lives before landing here?"

"That pretty much sums it up," Newt agreed. Eve could hear the smile in his voice but she refused to look at him. Eve was pushing away the chaotic feelings that rose in her around Newt to deal with later.

"Well damn," she breathed. She dropped herself heavily onto the bed by Newt's feet and sighed. "I am sorry."

Newt looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "For the whole thing with the knife."

"Don't worry about it," Newt said with a grin. "It wasn't the worse reaction we've had from someone who has found themselves here."

Alby smirked at the pair and stood up. "I need to head down and find Minho. Think you can handle giving Greenie the tour?" Alby asked Newt.

"I do have a name, you know?" Eve demanded as she stood, folding her arms across her chest.

"You remember your name?" Newt asked, pulling himself up to stand as well.

"Yeah, it's Eve."

"Well, welcome to the Glade, Eve," Alby said. "Catch you both at dinner later."

With that Alby left. Eve turned to face Newt. "So there's a tour?" Newt grinned and gestured towards the door letting Eve lead the way this time.

* * *

Newt walked Eve round the Glade showing her and pointing out each area. He introduced her to any boys who they came across. Gally wandered past at one point and cracked a few jokes about Newt getting over powered by a girl before carrying on back to his work. "There's only three rules," Newt told Eve as he led her towards the East entrance to the Maze where she had attempting to make her daring escape just hours before. "Everyone does their part. No slackers. Tomorrow you'll start keeper training. You'll go round each job and trial them. We have a gathering at the end and Alby will decide where you go." Eve opened her mouth to protest. "Don't worry, you get a say too."

"I don't want to be a Runner," Eve said. "I don't think I could ever step foot back into the Maze."

"You won't trial as Runner. No one does. Runners are picked by Minho."

Eve let out a sigh of relief. Newt smiled at her. "Okay, rule two. Never hurt another Glader," Newt said. Eve looked at him wide eyed her mind on earlier when she had threatened him with a knife. His mind went to the same place, he could almost read what she was thinking on her face. "Don't worry." He put his hand on her shoulder as they came to a stop in front of the Maze doors. "Alby isn't going to put you in the slammer for that, you didn't know the rules then and you were scared out of your mind."

"I'm still scared out of my mind," Eve told him and she stared into the Maze. Newt squeezed her shoulder and she looked up sending him a thankful smile.

"Okay, rule three. Never go outside the Glade unless you're a Runner." Eve nodded and looked back into the Maze, swallowing hard. Why would she want to go out there with those creatures lurking within its walls? She forced her eyes away and back Newt who was watching her with an expression she couldn't work out.

"Okay, I got it. What next?" she asked.

A grin spread across his face. "Come on," he said and led her away from the doors over the wall on the right hand side. Eve approached ahead of Newt when she saw the carvings. Names scratched in all different directions on the wall. She frowned when she saw that some of them had lines cut through the middle. She suspected she knew what that meant but she asked Newt anyway.

Reaching up to touch the name George, which was one of the scratched out ones. "What does this mean?"

"Things didn't used to be the way they are now. We lost some boys along the way. Some while order was still being established and some to fear." There was a sadness in his voice that had tears lodging in Eve's throat even though she hadn't known any of these boys.

She turned impulsively and wrapped her arms around Newts neck, hugging him. Newt froze, alarmed for a moment. It was exactly everyday you got hugged when you lived surrounded by boys. He chuckled when he realised what she was doing and wrapped his arms around her hugging her back. They stood like that for a long moment before Eve pulled back. She turned away, hoping to hide her blush. Newt grinned seeing it anyway but he spared her by pulling out a knife and moving to stand beside her as they both looked at the wall. "Time to add your name, Greenie," he said, flipping the knife and catching it lightly by the blade offering it to her.

Eve's gaze flickered from him to the blade in his hand. She took it and stepped forward. "Why do you keep calling me that?" Eve asked as she began carving her name.

"It a nick name all newbies get. Chuck is over the moon he only had to put with it for a week and a half. Normally he'd have been stuck with it until the next boy got sent up."

"And that's once a month, right?"

"Yeah," Newt said. "To say we weren't expecting you would be an understatement." Eve grinned but carried on carving.

Her name ended up being closer to the bottom next to Chuck's as she was shorter than most of the boys here. Even Newt stood a good 6 inches taller than her. She smiled at her handy work when she was done and passed the knife back. Eve turned when she spotted everyone leaving whatever they had been doing and heading back towards the Homestead. "What's going on?" Eve asked.

"Dinner time," Newt explained. "Want to grab some food?"

"I'm actually pretty tired," Eve fibbed. "Would you mind if I headed back to get some sleep?"

Newt frowned down at her, sensing the lie. She'd seemed to be taking everything in her stride but of course the reality of their lives here wasn't an easy one to swallow. Newt nodded. "Alby hasn't decided where you'll be sleeping yet but you can go back to my room for now," Newt offered.

"That was your room we were in earlier?" Eve asked as they set off walking.

"Yeah."

"How did I end up in there originally?"

"Clint had you in the Med Shack to begin with but we couldn't keep some of these nosey shanks away so I offered up my room until you woke up."

Eve felt a small smile spread across her face. She reached out taking Newt's hand and squeezed it. Newt stopped looking down at her in surprise. "Thank you, Newt," she breathed. She released his hand and disappeared through the door, he could hear her feet on the steps as she headed for his room. Newt turned heading for the kitchen before he stopped looking back at the door she disappeared through as he realised that was the first time she had ever said his name and he wondered why he liked the way it sounded coming from her so much. He shook his head not knowing what any of his feelings surrounding her meant and carried on to get food.

* * *

A/N: So this was just a filler chapter. There will definitely be one or two more while I write about Eve settling into the Glade before I bring Thomas into the story and start following the storyline of the films. I already pretty much have the evolution of Newt and eve's relationship planned out but if anyone has any suggestions on things they want to happen let me know and I'll see if I can work it in. Also I have a few scenes planned out for Eve and Newt but I wanted to know how far I should go in my actual writing with the physical side of their relationship. Let me know. Thanks again for reading. Violet x.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter Four

Eve rushed out of the Blood House and hunched over with her hands on her knees as she fought the urge to retch. Clearly she would not be a Slicer. Eve pulled deep breaths of the fresh clean air into her lungs as she tried to compose herself. Winston stepped out after her a few moments later and Eve straightened up turning to face him. He was using a rag to wipe the last traces of blood off his hands and Eve's stomach rolled again.

"You alright, Greenie?" Winston asked as he approached.

"Yeah, I just need a minute before I come back in."

"Don't sweat it," Winston told her. "Not a lot of people can stomach it in there. Why don't you take the rest of the day? No sense in making yourself ill over a job you ain't gonna end up wanting to do."

Eve nodded feeling an overwhelming sense of relief. She smiled at Winston and set off across the Glade with the intention of putting as much distance between her and the Blood House as possible. Eve found herself wandering towards the Gardens. She clocked sight of Newt working. He had his over shirt off and his skin was glistening with sweat from working in the sun. Eve watched him for a few long moments. She could hardly believe it had only been one day ago that she had woken up scared and confused in Newts room.

Newt stood up and caught her gazing his way. Eve blushed and immediately turned fleeing to the Homestead. Newt watched her go with a smirk on his face before he turned back to what he was doing. Eve rushed up the steps to Newt's room. He and Alby had held a Gathering the night before and it had been decided that she would stay in Newt's room. They didn't think any of the boys in the Glade would try anything but none of them had ever been around a girl before and it was impossible to predict how they would react. So an extra bed had been placed in Newt's room for her.

It was that bed that she dropped herself down onto when she reached the room. She was not so stupid and naive to not know what was going on with her but her head was scrambled with it all the same. He was a good looking man. There was no denying that. He had been kind to her even from the moment when he had woken with her pointing a knife at him. And she couldn't begin to describe the effect he had on her when he smiled.

She couldn't help but think that it was hopeless though. He had not given her any hint he felt the same way she did. And even if he had, they were hardly in an ideal situation for starting anything. She sighed and raised her hands over her head undoing the braid she had put in her hair before lying down.

* * *

Eve must have been more exhausted than she thought because she did not recall falling asleep so she must have been out as soon as her head hit the pillow. She did get one hell of a wake up call though. The sun was low in the sky when the door to the room she shared with Newt swung open and hit the wall behind it. Eve sat bolt upright, jarred from her sleep by the sudden noise. "Newt?" Eve said, sleep evident in her voice.

"Sorry, Eve," Newt said, stepping into the room. "I didn't realise you were sleeping."

He came to sit on the bedside her when she laid back down with a groan. "It's fine. I probably should have been getting up anyway."

"I thought you were meant to be in the Blood House today?" Newt asked. "I went looking for you there first."

Eve had to swallow down a smile at the thought that he had sought her out. "Yeah," she said rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Winston let me go. Apparently I'm not cut out to be a Slicer."

"I can't say I'm surprised, love," Newt told her. A small part of Eve bristled at the fact that he'd assumed she would not be able to hack it. The rest of her mind was caught on the endearment he had used for her. "The Blood House is a brutal place." Newt had stood and crossed the room as he was talking. He opened a rather rickety looking set of drawers and pulled a shirt out. Eve watched stunned as he pulled off his dirty one tossing it aside leaving him naked from the waist up. Eve's eyes took in the expanse of his back and watched the way his muscles rippled beneath the surface as he moved.

Eve made a choked noise and Newt turned back to her surprised. "Oh, shuck," he breathed, turning back away and pulling his shirt back over his head. "I'm used to being on my own in here." Eve was too busy struggling to remember how to breathe to respond to Newt.

Newt couldn't help but feeling amused at Eve's reaction. Part of him was feeling pretty smug that he'd rendered her speechless. "Come on," he said, holding his hand out for her. "There's a bonfire tonight to celebrate your arrival. We normally have it on the first night but as we were not exactly expecting you it's a little late."

"A bonfire?" Eve questioned.

"Yeah," Newt said, with a smile still holding his hand out feeling a little awkward. "It's a good distraction from the bleakness of this place."

Eve smiled at him and placed her hand in his before standing up. "Let's go then."

Eve was grateful for the change of subject even if it was sudden and a little bit forced. She led Newt lead her towards the Grove where she could see Gally and some of the other builders already setting up the bonfire. It was not long later that the sun disappeared over the horizon and the only light they had to see by was the light of the fire.

* * *

Eve was introduced to everyone in the Glade as the night wore on. Most of them treated her like any other Greenie but a few of them had made suggestive comments or outright propositioned her. The ones who'd dared to had been put back in their places either by one of the cold looks Newt had been dealing out or by Alby who had taken to pulling them aside and explaining to them exactly what the punishment would be if they dared to touch her without her express consent. By the end of the night rumours were flying about whether it was Newt or Alby who had their eye on the Greenie.

Conversations about her and their leader had reached her ears more than once as she made her rounds and she had a chuckle every time. Newt was sat on the ground chatting to Minho but his eyes never left Eve for more than a few minutes at a time. Eve was currently sat with one of the Runners, Ben and Chuck. Eve and Chuck had hit it off straight away. Eve thought Chuck was endearing and despite the harsh reality they lived in he had managed to hold onto his innocence. Eve thought there was something amazing in that.

Newt watched as Eve laughed at something Ben said and he felt an unwelcome stab of jealousy. Eve wandered away from them and her eyes sought out Newt. She grinned when she found him and headed straight for him. "Hey," she said with a smile as she dropped down next to him.

"Enjoying your bonfire?" Newt asked.

"I am," she said with a smile.

"Princess," Minho said in greeting. Eve rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey, Minho."

"Here, try this," he said, reaching over Newt to hand it to Eve.

"What is it?" she questioned peering down into the glass jar.

"Something Gally brews. He doesn't tell the rest of us what he puts in it."

"Well that's reassuring," Eve whispered and raised the glass taking a mouth. She somehow managed to choke it down without gipping. "Oh, that's nasty."

Minho and Newt let out chuckles on either side of her. "So, it didn't go too well with Winston today then?" Minho asked.

"Nope," Eve said, taking another swig of the drink simply because it was in her hand. It went down easier the second time because she knew what to expect now. "I'm with the builders tomorrow. Maybe I'll do better there."

* * *

A/N: This was another short filler chapter. There will be a time jump at the beginning of the next chapter and I'm going to start from the beginning of the first Maze Runner film. So Eve will already have a job and will have been in the Glade a few weeks. Nothing will have happened between Newt and Eve in the mean time but there feelings for each other will have grown. I hope you guys enjoy this, sorry it is so short. It was a struggle to find something to fill this chapter with. Thanks, Violet x


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter Five

Eve was stood at a table by the homestead with Gally trying to persuade him to build some kind of wall in the bathrooms so she would have some kind of privacy when in there. She knew she almost had Gally when it sounded. She looked around alarmed at the sudden noise. Gally let out a chuckle when he saw the look on her face. "It's the box, Greenie," Gally explained. "That's how the rest of us got here."

Eve was still looking in the direction of the noise when Gally set off towards it. He wasn't the only one. Boys from all over the Glade were as well. "Come on, Eve," she heard Chuck yell in her direction. She smiled as she saw the young boy waving at her. She took off in his direction. By the time they reached the box it had already been pulled open and Gally jumped down into it. A boy in his late teens was sat frozen in the middle of it looking around terrified.

"Day one, Greenie," Galley said, crouching over him. "Rise and shine."

Gally pulled the boy from the box and tossed him onto the grass. The boys all stood round chuckling at the disorientated newbie. "Kid looks like a slopper to me," one them said. Eve stood a little back with Chuck. She could imagine how confused he was. A few weeks ago that had been her.

"I could use some help in the kitchen," Frypan joked and some of the guys around him laughed. Eve felt bad for the boy. Everyone was crowding over him, it must have made waking up here that much worse. The boy scrambled backwards, when everyone around him chattering and laughing got too much he hauled himself up and set off running.

"We got a runner!" Zart yelled. Chuck looked up at Eve amused.

"Yeah, look at him go."

The Greenie made quick progress across the Glade. Until he fell. Face first into the grass. The guys all laughed at that, Eve even found herself trying not to smirk at the way he tumbled. The boy stopped getting a good look at the walls that trapped him here. Eve and Chuck watched as a few of the guys caught up with boy and hauled him towards the Homestead, tossing him in the Slammer for his own safety. "Come on, Chuck," Eve said, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Let's go help the others unload what has been sent up."

* * *

The boy hesitantly approached the bars when the guys who had put him in there were gone. He couldn't see a whole lot from where he was but he could see the walls. What the hell was going on? We're they trapped here? He tried to recall anything beyond waking up in that cage but he couldn't. It made his head hurt.

"Hey," Alby said, stepping in front of the door to the Slammer. The Greenie jumped away, pressing his back into the wall. "Hey there, Green Bean." Alby crouched down so the boy could actually see him. "You're not gonna run again, okay?" He didn't say anything just looked at Alby alarmed. "Good." Alby stood and unlocked the door to the Slammer, opening it to let him out.

He crouched before him again once he had, holding the top frame of the door for support. "My name is Alby," he introduced. "Now, can you tell me anything about yourself? Who you are? Where you came from? Anything at all?" The boy shook his head, looking down. Fear and confusion on his face.

"No," he whispered.

"Can you tell me your name?" Alby asked.

"No," he said again. "No. I, uh…. I can't remember anything. Why can't I remember anything?"

"It's okay," Alby said. The boy began breathing heavily as panic set in. "Hey, relax. Relax." The boy looked up at Alby. "It's normal. It happens to us all. You get your name back in a day or two. It's the one thing they let us keep."

"What is this place?"

"Let me show you," Alby offered, holding out his hand in the Greenies direction to help him out of the cage.

"We eat here. We sleep here. We grow our own food," Alby explained to the boy as he walked him across the Glade. "We build our own Shelter. Whatever we need, the Box provides. The rest is up to us."

"The Box?" the boy questioned. He looked out towards the metal box he had come up in. Alby followed his gaze.

"Yeah," he answered. "They send them up once a month with fresh supplies and a new Greenie. This month, that's you. Congratulations."

"Sent up? By who, though?" he asked. "Who put us here?"

"Yeah, that we don't know," Alby told him.

"Hey, you alright, Alby?" Newt questioned as he approached with a smile.

Alby let out a chuckle at the sight of his second in command. "Not got Eve attached to your hip today?" Alby teased.

Newt looked down with a smirk a rubbed the back of his neck a little awkwardly. "She's off somewhere with Chuck," Newt said. Truth be told Newt had barely seen Eve for days. To say they shared a room it was getting hard for him to catch her. He was starting to wonder if she was avoiding him.

"Green Bean, meet Newt," Alby introduced.

"Hi," Newt said, shaking the Newbies hand.

"When I'm not around, he's in charge," Alby told him.

"Well, it's a good thing you're always around, then," Newt said with a smirk before turning to the Greenie. "Listen, that was some dash you made earlier. You know, for a second, I thought you had the chops to be a runner. Till you face planted."

Alby laughed but the newbie just looked between them confused. "Runner?" he asked.

"Newt, do me a favour," Alby said, turning to Newt and dodging the question. "Go find Chuck?"

"All right," Newt said. He stepped between Alby and the Greenie heading in the direction he had last seen Chuck disappear with Eve. He felt awful for resenting the kid. He hadn't done anything wrong. It certainly wasn't his fault that Eve had taken to him. Newt knew that. He hoped the fact that he hadn't had a moment to talk to Eve had been coincidence but the longer it went on the less likely that seemed possible.

* * *

Newt found Eve and Chuck in the Med Shack. Chuck whispered something and Eve threw her head back laughing. Newt stopped in the doorway and watched her with a smile. Eve noticed him after a moment and her smile faltered. "Newt," she said standing.

Eve stood, surprised at his sudden appearance. He hadn't come here since she had been made a Med Jack. "Hey, Eve," Newt said, forcing a smile. "Alby sent me to fetch Chuck."

"Right, it's my turn to look out for the Greenie. See you later, Eve?" Chuck asked, pausing to look back at her.

"Of course, Chuck." She smiled warmly back at him.

Chuck left happily and Eve set about clearing up the already tidy room. "Haven't seen you around much lately," Eve said, still not looking at Newt.

"I could say the same about you," Newt told her.

"Clint has kept me pretty busy training me up."

"And here I thought I'd done something grave to offend you."

"What? No!" she protested, turning to face him and then she saw the smirk on his face. "Ah, you're teasing me."

"Couldn't resist it, love," he told her, grinning now. "So seen as we've established neither of us is avoiding the other want to come and help out in the gardens for a while seen as there is no one in need of a Med Jack right now?"

"Yes," she said simply, smiling. Newt held out his hand to Eve and she slipped hers into his letting him lead her outside.

* * *

Chuck smiled at seeing Newt and Eve spending time together again as the pair walked hand in hand across the Glade towards the Gardens. He quickly slipped out of his hiding place and high tailed it across to where he knew Alby and the Greenie would be waiting for him.

* * *

"Thanks," Alby said to Newt as passed before turning back to the Newbie. "Look I'm sorry to rush this. You came up a little late, and there's a lot to do. We got something special planned tonight. You'll see."

Alby led the Newbie to the Tower that Gally had built so that they had a vantage point of the whole Glade. "Hope you're not afraid of heights," Alby said as he began climbing the ladder to the first level. "Let's go. Come on." The Greenie stood on the ground watching Alby climb.

"This is all we got," Alby told the Greenie when he had finally convinced him to climb up. They were stood on the highest level of the Tower. Alby was leaning casually against the rail that surrounded it while Greenie was stood straighter, his eyes taking it all in for the first time. "We've worked hard for it. If you respect this place, you and I will get along just fine."

"What's out there?" he asked, nodding towards the east opening in the Glade walls. Alby turned and looked at the entrance to the Maze before he too straightened up.

"We only have three rules," Alby told him. "First, do your part. No time for any freeloaders. Second, never hard another Glader. None of this works unless we have trust. And most importantly, never go beyond those walls. Do you understand me, Greenie?" The Newbie stared at Alby, a little alarmed at how much his words sounded like a warning.

* * *

A/N: So here is the first chapter that follows the movies. I have added in a few parts to support the growing romance between Newt and Eve. Thanks for reading. Violet x.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter Six

"Hey Alby," Chuck called up when he reached the base of the Tower. Alby turned away from the Greenie and looked over the other edge down at the younger boy stood there. He let out a chuckle as the kid eagerly waved. "Hey, Chuck," Alby greeted. The Greenie stepped up and looked down as well. The kid who Alby had sent for couldn't have been more than thirteen years old. "Where you been, man?"

"In the Med Shack with Eve," Chuck called back.

"You guys are inseperable," Alby said. "Better watch it or Newt will be getting jealous." Alby let out another laugh as Chuck blushed a deep red.

"It's basically the same story for all of us," Chuck explained to the Greenie a little while later as he set up a fresh hammock for him near the Homestead. "We wake up in the Box. Alby gives us the tour then here we are. Except for Eve of course."

"Who is Eve?" Greenie asked.

"She's the only girl in the Glade," Chuck told him. "You'll meet her at the bonfire tonight."

"How did she get here then? If she didn't come up in the Box."

"No one knows exactly. She turned up about three weeks ago, bloody and unconscious. Minho and Ben, a couple of the runners found her outside the Glade walls," Chuck said, before turning away to carry on. "Don't worry, you're already doing better than I did. I clunked my pants three times before they got me out of the pit." Chuck turned back only to realize he was now talking to himself. He quickly clocked the Greenie heading purposefully across the Glade straight for the Maze door. "Oh, come on." He quickly ducked under the hammock and took off after him.

Chuck had to run fairly fast to catch up to the Newbie who was simply walking. "Dude, where are you going?" Chuck asked when he did catch up.

"I just want to see," Greenie said, not stopping walking.

"You can look around all you want but you better not go out there," Chuck told him.

"Why not?" he questioned. "What's through there?"

"I don't know," Chuck said, he got ahead of the Greenie and partially stepped in front of him stopping him walking. "I just know what I'm told, and we're not supposed to leave." Greenie let out a sigh and Chuck looked towards the entrance. He couldn't understand the Greenie's fascination. Just the thought of what was out there scared him.

They both watched as two boys jogged out of the Maze and across the Glade passing by where they were stood. "Hey, Chuck," Ben said. Minho looked at the Newbie as he passed unimpressed. "New Greenie, huh? Bet you and Eve are happy to be promoted."

Chuck smiled. "We are Ben," Chuck responded as the two jogged away.

"I thought no one was allowed to leave," Greenie observed, gesturing back towards the doors.

"I said we're not allowed to leave," Chuck told him. "They're different. They're runners. They know more about the Maze than anyone."

"Wait, what?"

"What?" Chuck asked, his tone alarmed. He knew he'd just screwed up by letting slip to the Greenie about what was beyond the walls.

"What? You just said 'Maze'," he pressed.

"What? I did?" Chuck stammered out the question, dodging the one he had been asked.

"Yeah," Greenie simply said. He set off again towards the Maze door and Chuck followed.

"What are you doing?" Chuck demanded as the Greenie came to a stop way too close to the doors.

"I'm just gonna take a look," Greenie said.

"I told you, you can't," Chuck warned him again grabbing his arm and moving to partially stand in front of him to stop him. "No one leaves, especially not now. It's not safe."

"Okay, all right, I'm not gonna go," Greenie attempted to placate Chuck, all the while stepping past him and closer to the doors. Chuck watched horrified but he gave up on trying to stop him. He turned glancing over in Newt and Eve's direction, he could see them working in the Garden's. There was no way he could get there attention in time. He found out a moment later as the sound of Gally's voice had him whipping his head back round in the Greenie's direction.

"Hey," Gally yelled as he reached the Greenie. He'd been watching Chuck attempting to keep him away from the door but when he had seen it wasn't working he decided to intervene. He gave the Greenie a hard shove, knocking him off his feet but it got him away from the doors.

"We got to stop meeting like this, Greenie," Gally told him as he looked down on him for the second time that day.

"Get off me," Greenie shouted, giving Gally a swift kick so he stepped away and the Greenie jumped to his feet.

"Alright, calm, calm," Gally said, his hand raised in a placating gesture.

"Don't touch me," he yelled. Everyone began to take notice of what was going on then. Eve looked when she spotted boys converging on the Maze doors. She nudged Newt and nodded in that direction. Newt and Eve shared a concerned look before they both hauled themselves up, jogging over to see what was going on.

"Whoa, take it easy," Gally said. "Just relax."

The Greenie looked around at all the people flooding in to surround them. "Hey, what the hell is wrong with you guys?" he demanded, his back to Gally who had managed to successfully insert himself between the Greenie and the Maze doors.

"Just calm down alright," Newt told him as he jogged up with Eve and Zart. Greenie eyes flickered over Eve in curiousity, she must have been who Chuck was talking about earlier. The only girl in the Glade. Eve, uncomfortable under his scrutiny move closer to Newt's side. Newt glanced at her briefly, but he reached out taking her hand and pulling her closer to his side. The movement drew the Greenie's eyes back to Newt.

"No, okay?" he snapped. Alby joined them then. "Why won't you tell me what is out there?"

"Just trying to protect you, man," Alby told him. "It's for your own good."

"You guys can't just keep me here," Greenie insisted.

"I can't let you leave," Alby said.

"Why not?" Greenie asked.

A rumbling sound echoed from the Maze and everyone stopped. Eve pulled herself even closer to Newt if that was even possible. It had taken a few days to recall it properly but she had eventually remembered what had happened in the Maze. The horrifying creature that had tried to kill her. Newt looked down at her. He released her hand, and instead wrapped his arm around, pulling her flush against his side and dropping a reassuring kiss to her hair. Greenie turned slowly to face the Maze as the noise grew louder. "What the hell?" he whispered.

The Maze doors began to shift then. Greenie watched stunned as they closed ensuring they all would be safe for the night. Greenie stood staring at them. "Next time, I'm gonna let you leave," Gally told him. Gally walked away and the boys began dispersing now they knew that the Greenie would be safe as he couldn't go running off into the Maze.

Alby approached the Greenie, who was still frozen staring up at the doors in disbelief. "Welcome to the Glade," Alby said. Newt tugged gently on Eve and led her away from the doors with Alby trailing behind them. Alby allowed himself a small smile at the sight of the girl and his second in command. They seemed to be getting awfully close and she definitely preferred his company to anyone else's in the Glade.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter is a little shorter than the rest. Things will finally start progressing with Newt and Eve in the next chapter. When writing Eve I picture her as Alicia Vikander. Thanks again for reading. Violet x.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Night fell quickly and the Greenie found himself dragged along to a bonfire that was being held in his honour. A group of the Gladers were all stood around a pile of wood that had been set up holding a burning piece each. "Light him up," Alby yelled and they all tossed the wood setting the fire going. Everyone cheered and clapped. Eve, who was stood with Chuck and Ben, saw the Greenie off to the side looking out of place when the guys all started chanting 'Gladers' and took pity on him. She set off towards him. She walked past Newt who was drinking with the other Track-Hoes. He looked up grinning at her as she passed.

"Hey, Greenie," she said as she approached him. He looked at her with the same look of uncertainty and alarm he had on his face since the moment he had got out of the Box.

"I really hate being called that," he told her.

"Got your name back yet?" He shook his head. "Don't worry, it'll come."

"How long did it take for you?"

"Well, I actually woke up with mine but my arrival in the Glade wasn't exactly what you would call orthodox." He looked at her questioningly. "I was found out there," she said pointing towards the now closed Maze doors.

"In the Maze?"

She nodded as she took a drink of Gally's brew. "Yeah, no idea how I got there. Could have wandered in off my own accord but I think it's far more likely that sadistic assholes who keep sending boys up dumped me there."

"What is it like out there?" Greenie asked.

"My memories a bit foggy over it, I took a few hits to the head while I was there," she explained. "I was out cold when Minho and Ben found me. Let's put it this way, I wouldn't go back out there voluntarily unless I had no other choice."

Eve looked up and spotted Minho waving her over. "Excuse me, Greenie," she said, standing. "I hope your name comes back to you soon." With that Eve stood and headed for Minho and the other Runners. The Greenie watched her go. He headed for a log, and dropped himself down on the far side of it looking out towards the Maze doors. What was so bad out there that everyone in here was so scared of the Maze?

* * *

Newt found him still there a short while later and he hopped over the log dropping down next to him. "Hell of a first day, Greenie," he greeted him. The Greenie nodded but didn't say anything. "Here." Newt picked up the jar of Gally's brew that he had been drinking and offered it to him. "Put some hair on your chest."

Newt looked straight ahead as the boy accepted it. He took a mouthful and immediately choked spitting it back out. Newt grinned as he looked back at him. "Oh, my God, what is that?" he asked, handing it back to Newt.

Newt chuckled as he looked at the liquid in the glass. Greenie coughed again at the after taste. "I don't even know," Newt admitted. "It's Gally's recipe." He looked back over the log at the boy in question. "It's a trade secret." Greenie turned following where Newt was looking. Gally had set up a fight circle and some of the boys were stood around watching him.

"Yeah, well, he still an asshole," Greenie said, looking away.

"He saved your life today," Newt pointed out as he too settled back against the log. "Trust me. The maze is a dangerous place."

"Eve said as much earlier," Greenie said. Newt felt the now familiar flare of jealousy. It was just as ridiculous as when he was jealous of Chuck. Eve was kind to everyone, it made sense that she would be exactly the same way with the newbie. "We're trapped here, aren't we?"

"For the moment," Newt answered. He caught the hopeless look on the Greenies face. "But…" He turned and pointed over to where Minho was sat. "You see those guys?" Newt's eyes lingered on Eve for a long moment. She was leaning into Minho who had his arm around her, the two deep in conversation. "There, by the fire? Those are the Runners except for Eve. But the guy in the middle sat with her, that's Minho. He's the Keeper of the Runners. Now, every morning when those doors open they run the Maze, mapping it. Memorizing it, trying to find a way out."

"How long have they been looking?" he asked.

"Three years."

"And they haven't found anything?"

"It's a lot easier said than done," Newt told him. "Listen." He paused so Greenie could hear the rumbling beyond the Glade walls. "Hear that? That's the Maze changing. It changes every night."

"How is that even possible?" Greenie questioned.

"You can ask the people who put us in here if you ever meet the bastards," Newt said. "Listen, the truth is the Runners are the only ones that really know what's out there. They're the strongest and the fastest of us all, and it's a good thing, too. Because if they don't make it back before those doors close, then they're stuck out there for the night. And no one's ever survived a night in the Maze."

"What happens to them?"

"Well, we call them Grievers," Newt informed him. "Of course, there's very few people who have seen one and lived to tell about it, but they're out there."

The rumbling continued as the Greenie looked at Newt who had gone back to drinking. His mind ticking over everything he had just been told. "Is Eve one of the people who have seen one? She came in to the Glade through the Maze, right?"

"She told you about that, huh?"

"Yeah, kind of. She got a bit cagey over it though," Greenie said, looking over at her. Newt followed his gaze. She laughed at something Minho whispered in her ear and gave him a swift elbow to the ribs.

"No one really know's exactly what happened to Eve while she was out there. Minho and Ben found her, she was unconscious and covered in blood. We do know that she's too scared to set foot out there and no one really blames her. Most of the guys here have never had the misfortune of going out there and even they have enough sense to be wary of the Maze."

"Are her and Minho a thing?" The Greenie asked. Newt let out a laugh.

"No," he answered. "Minho's looked out for Eve from the moment she arrived. I guess he kind of feels responsible for her seen as he was the one who brought her here. The Glade is strange to wake up in, but he made the only decision he could when the alternative was leaving her in the Maze." Greenie watched her for a moment longer before he turned away. Newt took another swig of his drink as he tried to pull his thoughts away from the brunette girl who was sitting across the fire with one of his best friends. "Right, well, that's enough questions for one night. Come on. Listen, you're supposed to be the guest of honour."

"Oh, well…."

"No, no, come on," Newt said standing up. He knew he was being overly enthusiastic but he desperately needed the distraction after all the talking about Eve. "Let me show you around."

"Really, I'm not…"

"Come on," Newt repeated. Greenie gave in then and got to his feet.

* * *

"Over there we've got the Builders," Newt pointed to where Gally has just successfully knocked another boy out of the Fight Circle. "Very good with their hands, but then not a lot going on upstairs. And then we've got Winston." He pointed out a boy who ran straight in front of them back to his friends. "He's Keeper of the Slicers. And we've got two of our Med-Jacks, Clint and Jeff. Eve joined them when she arrived in the Maze." The two boys greeted Newt as they passed. "They spend most of their time bandaging up the Slicers."

"What if I want to be a Runner?" Greenie asked.

Newt chuckled but looked at the Newbie disbelievingly. "Have you listened to a word I just said? No one wants to be a Runner and besides, you got to get chosen."

"Get chosen by who?" Greenie asked.

Newt didn't get chance to answer because Greenie was knocked forward by Ben who had been defeated by Gally. Newt barely managed to save his drink by jumping out the way. "What do you say, Greenie?" Gally asked.

* * *

Eve had stopped listening to the conversation between Ben and Minho a little while ago. Her eyes were fixed on Newt as he walked the Greenie around the Bonfire. For a while she had tried to engross herself in the conversation, but her eyes had kept being pulled back to Newt. She was quickly coming to accept the way she felt about him. Ben tried to get her attention before he left to take on Gally but he had no luck. Minho took big swig from his drink as he watched Ben walk away thinking he was idiot. He turned to Eve was Ben was gone. She was still sat in the same position, watching Newt.

Newt could be just as bad as Eve was currently being when he thought no one was watching. "You've not taking your eyes off him in about ten minutes," Minho said.

"Who?" Eve questioned, clearly hearing what he said but not really taking it in. She still didn't take her eyes off him. Minho gave her leg a hard nudge with his to get her attention. She looked around at him wide eyed.

"Newt," Minho pointed out.

"What about him?" Eve asked, confused.

"You have feelings for him," Minho stated.

Eve's eyes strayed back to Newt. She nodded. There was really no use in denying, especially to herself. She had been falling for Newt from the moment she had woken up with him watching over her. "So tell him," Minho said.

"Are you insane?" Eve demanded. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" Minho asked, raising his eyebrow. Eve floundered, her brain scrambling for an answer. He mouth opened and closed a few times. Nothing that didn't sound like a weak excuse popped into her head. She watched as Newt led the Greenie over to Gally's fight circle. He glanced over at her, a wide grin on his face. The sight made her smile back and her heart ache at the same time. Newt turned back to the Greenie and the moment passed. She stood abrupt, Minho looked up at her amused.

"Excuse me, Minho," Eve said. "I'm gonna go for a walk." She quickly away from the bonfire heading for the Grove. She didn't look back as she left so she didn't see Newt look around in concern as if he could sense her distress.

Minho clocked Newt looking after Eve and he smiled to himself. He downed the last of his drink and stood from the log he was sat, approaching where Newt was stood watching Gally attempt to get the Greenie to take him on. "If you don't go after her, I'll happily take your place," Minho whispered to Newt as he stood next to him. Newt didn't look in Minho's direction, the only hint he gave that he heard was to have one last swig off his drinking before he handed it off to Minho. Minho watched him head off into the trees taking a mouthful from Newt's drinking as he turned back to Gally who had managed to talk the Greenie into having a go in the Fight Circle.

* * *

As he passed into the trees Newt realised that in all his time in the Glades he had never actually set foot in the Grove at night. It only took a few steps into the trees when it was so dark that he could barely see a few feet in front of him. "Eve," Newt called out into the darkness.

"I'm here," Eve said, stepping out from behind a tree. Eve had sensed someone following her and hid. When she heard Newt's voice she sighed in relief.

"Why are you wandering the trees in the dark?" Newt asked as he approached her.

"Just needed to take a breather," Eve replied cryptically and carried on walking. Newt fell into step beside her.

"What has Minho said now?" Newt questioned.

Eve came to a dead stopped at that and turned to Newt who had done the same. "We were talking about you actually," Eve admitted.

"Oh?"

"He was inquiring about my feelings for you."

Newt's eyes widened. He hadn't been expecting that. "And do you have feeling for me?" Newt founding himself asking before he could stop himself.

Eve stepped closer then. She placed a hand on Newt's chest, her fingers brush the bare skin above his shirt. She stared at his throat which was at her eye level as she tried to find words to answer him. It was for that reason that she saw him swallowed hard. Eve looked up at Newt to find him already gazing down at her. Maybe she did not need words. Eve placed her hands on his shoulders, raising herself up. Newt hoped he had not read the situation wrong as he lowered his head down as well. Their lips met gently and Newt's hand immediately came up to hold Eve's hips as he kissed her. Newt smiled into the kiss as Eve wrapped her arms fully around his neck, pulling herself closer and sinking her fingers into his hair.

Eve made a noise in her throat as he teased her mouth open. Newt's hands tightened their hold on her as the kiss gained intensity. Eve kissed him back fiercely. She could hardly believe this was happening. She'd been so afraid he would not feel the same and reject that she hadn't stopped to consider what would happen between them if he did not.

Newt eased back slowly, before breaking the kiss entirely. He grinned down at the girl in his arms. He could hardly believe his luck. She was beautiful. He leaned down claiming her lips for one more long kiss before he made himself step away or they could easily pass the whole night away hidden away in the Grove. "Come on," he said, holding his hand out for her. "We should head back before Minho starts spreading entirely accurate rumour about what we're doing hiding away here."

Eve let out a laugh and slid her hand into his. Newt shifted his hold on her hand and linked their fingers. Eve didn't look down at their hands or at him as she smiled. Newt paused, raising their joint hands to his lips. Eve looked up at him then and found Newt grinning. He swooped down, stealing one last kiss before they stepped out of the trees and back to the bonfire. Minho caught sight of them reappearing and he smirked at the pair. Clearly Eve had told him. He brought his hand to his mouth and let out a low whistle.

Everyone collectively looked in their direction. They all cheered and clapped at the sight of the two finally together. He ducked her head into Newt's shoulder, blushing. Newt let out a laugh, making a rude hand gesture at Minho before pulling Eve along. "What's everyone cheering for?" Newt asked Alby as they approached.

"Aside from you guys finally getting your acts together? Greenie remembered his name," Alby answered.

"You did?" Eve asked.

"Yeah," he said. "It's Thomas."

"Well, welcome to the Glade, Thomas," Eve told him. 

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it. Violet x.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Newt still held Eve's hand as they headed back to their room in the Homestead. It felt different, sharing a room with him now, given the events of the night. Newt ducked back out of the room to speak to Alby and Eve took advantage of the time alone to ready herself for bed. She slipped off her shoes and pants. Pulled out the shirt of Newt's he had given her to sleep in on her first night. Even that felt like it held a whole new meaning now. She was just folding her pants when Newt stepped back into the room.

She sat down on her bed and occupied herself with attempting to finger comb her wild hair before braiding it over her shoulder. Newt dropped himself onto his bed with a groan after ditching his shoes and shirt. Eve looked at him as he lounged back with his eyes closed. "Do you think Alby will have an issue with me sleeping in here now?"

Newt opened his eyes and peaked at her. "Why would he?" Newt asked. "What exactly do you think we'll be getting up to?"

Eve blushed and looked away from. "I didn't….." She struggled coming up with words. "I mean…"

Newt chuckled and held his arm open for her. "Come here," he commanded gently. Eve looked uncertain but she crossed the room crawling into his bed beside him. Her head rested on his chest as he brought his arms around her. "Alby won't say anything. Besides whatever happens in this room is our business and no one else's."

Eve smiled, cuddling further into his chest. Newt dropped a kiss to her head, closing his eyes and letting sleep claim him.

* * *

When he woke the next morning he found Eve already gone. He was a little disappointed to wake up alone but he had expected it. She was usually out of the room before he woke. He quickly dressed and headed out to eat before going to the Gardens.

Eve finished strapping up the hands of one of the Slicers before sending him on his way. She wandered around the room aimlessly for a few minutes before she decided to head to the Gardens. She wanted to see Newt and it wasn't uncommon for her to help him out when the Med Shack was having a slow. She told Clint and Jeff where she was going so they could find her if they needed and left.

* * *

"Has anyone ever tried climbing to the top?" Thomas asked Newt, referring to the Maze walls.

"Tried it," Newt told him as he bound the plants they were growing to the trellis they had made themselves. "The ivy doesn't go all the way to the top. And besides, where are you gonna go from there?"

"Yeah, well, what about the Box?" Thomas questioned. "You know, next time it comes up, you just jump…."

"No, we tried that," Newt said, not looking away from what he was doing. "The Box won't go back down with someone in it."

"Okay, well, what if we…"

"No, we tried it, alright?" Newt said, stopping now and leaning against the edge of trellis as he spoke to Thomas. "Twice, alright? Trust me, anything you can think of, we've already tried. The only way out of here is through the Maze." Thomas frowned but didn't say anything. "Now, look, you want to be helpful? Here, go dig us up some more fertilizer." Newt tossed Thomas a basket with a shovel inside it.

Thomas sighed but he walked off into the trees to do just that. Zart looked up from what he was doing and grinned at Newt. Newt smirked back and carried on. "In coming," Zart said. Newt looked up to see Eve heading towards them. He smiled and turned just as she reached them wrapping his arms around her. She did the same as Newt lowered his head to kiss her.

"Hey," Newt said softly smiling.

"It's been a slow day so I thought I'd come and see if I could help out here," Eve told him, her arms still around his neck.

"And here I thought you came just to see me."

"Well, that too," she agreed, grinning. Newt pulled her to him and kissed her again.

"Is this what it's gonna be like now?" Zart asked his tone teasing, once they had pulled away from each other. "You two all over each other constantly?" Newt shrugged unapologetically as he handed Eve some ties so she could him.

* * *

Thomas muttered to himself as he headed into the trees. "Just get the fertilizer, Thomas. Are you sure, guys? Can't help in any other way? No, just get the fertilizer. You know there it is—it's just out in the middle of the woods." Thomas hoped he was headed in the right direction as he trawled through the trees, swinging the bucket carelessly.

His steps faltered when he came to a clearing he hadn't seen before. He stepped closer to what looked like random sticks bound together stood up in the middle. When he approached it, he realized it was a headstone of sorts. It had the name George carved into a piece of wood at its centre. He quickly stepped away when he realized he was stood on someones grave, turning as he did only to stop again when he came to face to face with one of the Runners from the day before.

"Uh, Ben right?" he asked. Something about the guy seemed different. He was breathing heavily and just kind of staring at Thomas. "I don't know if we, uh, ever…." He paused, as Ben's breathing got heavier, almost coming out like a growl now. "Hey, are you okay?"

Ben suddenly dove at him with a yell. Thomas grunted as he hit the ground with Ben pining him down. "Get the off me," Thomas yelled, fighting back. Ben managed to get a grip on Thomas's arms, holding them down.

"It's your fault," Ben snarled, his voice sounding strange and distorted. "I saw you. You did this. I saw you!" By the end Ben was yelling and Thomas looked up at him stunned and confused. Ben's fingers dug into Thomas's arm and he cried out in pain, fighting back harder than before. Ben closed his hands around Thomas's throat to shut him up. Thomas's eyes widened and he tried to push him off with no luck. His hand's flailed over the ground to find something, anything to help. He grabbed the first solid thing he found, which just happened to be a dead animal skull and bought it down on Ben's head as hard as he could. It knocked Ben off him but it didn't deter him. Thomas had barely made it up and Ben was already grabbing at him.

"Hey! Hey!" he yelled, running away hoping like hell someone would hear. Ben attempted to tackle him when he reached the top of an embankment but it back fired as the too tumbled down it. Ben landed more awkwardly than Thomas and that gave him the head start he needed. "Hey! Help!" Thomas broke through the trees, still yelling. Newt and Zart who were stood off to the side both looked up wondering what the hell was going on. Eve straightened from where she had been knelt closest to where Thomas had appeared from as Ben sprinted through the trees a moment later and jumped at Thomas, knocking him to the ground again.

"Oh, shit," Frypan said, and ran towards them to help. Newt and Zart set off as well.

Ben crawled over Thomas frantically shouting. "I'll kill you!" Eve grabbed the spade that was stuck in the ground next to her and ran at them. She was closer than any of the others so she knew she would get there first but she had no chance of over powering Ben, he was a lot stronger than her.

"Hey," Eve yelled as she reached them. Ben looked up surprised and Eve didn't hesitate to swing the shovel, hitting Ben clean in the face successfully knocking him off Thomas.

"Hold him down," Newt commanded as he arrived then. Newt grabbed his arm, as Zart, Frypan and a moment later Gally all grabbed at him as well attempting to hold him still. Eve's eyes widened in alarm when she saw the blood on Ben's face. She hadn't meant to hurt him, she'd just wanted to get him off Thomas. With the way Ben had clawing at him she thought he was actually gonna try and kill him.

"Calm down," Newt ordered Ben. "What are you doing?"

"Calm down, Ben," Gally said as Ben fought back against their hold on him. Eve tossed the spade aside and ran to Thomas, holding out her hand to help him up from the ground.

"Yo, what the hell happened," Frypan asked.

"He just attacked him," Thomas said as he got to his feet.

"You okay?" Eve asked him gently as Chuck moved to stand beside her. Thomas leaned forward his hands on his knees and shook his head. Eve rested a comforting hand on his back, her eyes trailing back to Ben who was still writhing around on the floor trying to get away from the boys holding him down.

"Calm down, Ben," Gally repeated. Ben finally stopped fighting when he realized there was no way he could get free. Alby stepped through the crowd that had formed and looked down at his friend his expression grave.

"No, no, no," Ben pleaded with Alby as if he already knew what was going on.

"Alright, lift his shirt," Alby ordered.

"Please, I didn't mean it," Ben begged and began struggling again.

"Lift his shirt," Alby repeated. Eve moved away from Thomas and knelt beside her friend doing as Alby had asked. There was small circular would on his abdomen with black veins spreading out from it, Ben's skin looked sickly pale around it. Eve had never seen anything like but judging by the murmurings that went through the crowd behind her it was bad.

"No, no, please. Please," Ben continued to babble away as Alby and a few others actually took a step back at the sight of the wound.

"What is that?" Eve murmured quietly.

"He's be stung," Gally said. Eve looked up at him and she in his eyes that he was afraid. She'd never seen Gally afraid in the short time she had been here.

"By a griever?"

"Yeah," Gally told before looking up at the others. "But in the middle of the day?"

Alby dropped into a crouch beside Newt, across from Eve. He frowned, uncertain of what to do. Actually no, he knew exactly what he needed to do, he just didn't want to have to again. Ben had descended in to crying out in fear as he begged now. "Please, please, just help."

Alby reminded himself that this was no longer Ben, no longer his friend. He steeled his resolve and stood up. "Put him in the pit," Alby ordered. "Come on, everybody help. Take him to the pit."

"No, no," Ben screamed, fighting again. Eve stood quickly, stepping out of the way as the boys hauled Ben up, carrying him away screaming and fighting the whole time.

Eve approached Thomas again who was still stood with Chuck. "Come on," she told him, putting her hand on his shoulder and turning him away from the scene of Ben being put in the Slammer. "Let's head to the Med Shack so I can check you over." Thomas grudgingly agreed and followed Eve with Chuck trailing behind them.

* * *

A/N: Well there's the next chapter. Already working on a new one. Thanks, Violet x.


End file.
